The ReBirth of Quinn Fabray
by FaberryFanfictionLover
Summary: What happens when Quinn is reborn? See how her life goes with all her new glory.
1. Chapter 1

This is the Quinn version of Baby Ways, basically. It's called The ReBirth of Quinn Fabray. Hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>"She's so adorable," Rachel said, stroking Quinn's face with her hand and her hair with the other.<p>

"Yes she is," Jerry Berry replied. "We've already got the adoption papers done and signed so we can take her home at anytime before 1 PM."

"I don't think I can pick her up," Rachel replied. "Let daddy do it when he gets back."

"I've got the nursery set up!" Jim Berry said, walking into the hospital room where his daugheter (well, daughters now) and husband were. "And the car seat."

"Let's go then," Rachel said.

"I'll pick her up," Jerry said, picking up the young girl in her arms. He rocked her all the way out the door. "Rachel, please get her situated in her car seat."

"Ok, daddy," Rachel said, placing Quinn in the adult sized car seat and putting the straps together before sitting down next to her. They all drove home.

* * *

><p>I know it's really short, but future chapters will be longer. Basically, Judy and Quinn were in a car crash. Quinn got brain damage, yes it's repetitive with Baby Ways. But this is going to be the ReBirth of Quinn. Basically, they'll raise her all over again blah blah blah i'm not gonna give away all of it. hope you enjoy<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm just gonna skip over the baby stuff since you can read that in my other fic Baby Ways :)

* * *

><p>"Rachel!" Quinn yelled in a lispy voice. She was currently 19, but 3 years old in her brain.<p>

"What's wrong Quinny?" Rachel said, walking into the living room where her "sister" was placed on the ground, watching as she watched a toddler show.

"I have to go potty!" Quinn squirmed on the ground.

"Oh okay. Let's go quick so you can keep your pull up dry!" Rachel said in an enthusiastic voice to encourage Quinn. She helped Quinn on her knees and Quinn crawled to the bathroom. She got on the adult sized potty, just a bit smaller than the toilet placed next to it. "Don't forget to pull down your pants!"

"I can't get them undone!" Quinn yelled very lispy, trying to work with the clasp of her sweatpants.

"Shh, don't worry Quinny. I'll get them down," Rachel calmly told her, pulling down the pants and pull up with ease. "Ok, sit down now."

"It won't come out!" Quinn sniffled almost inaudibily. "It hurts!"

"Shhh, it's okay. Let me just get you going here. So once there was a princess named Quinny Judalyn Berry," Rachel started saying.

"That's my name," Quinn choked out through tears of the fear of having to pee in the potty.

"That's right. Quinny Judalyn Berry. Anyways, little Quinny sailed across the Ocean in search of the underwear fairy. She helped good little girls and boys become potty trained. She found the fairy and that fairy helped her become a big girl," Rachel said, finish the story.

"Are you the fairy, Rachel?" Quinn asked letting out on last sniff as her pee drained away.

"No, I'm not. I'm just here to help," Rachel said stroking Quinn's cheek. "Okay, let's get you wiped up."

"I don't want to!" Quinn yelled, stomping one foot to the ground.

"Why not, Quinny?" Rachel asked, reaching for the toilet paper.

"It hurts!" Quinn said, sniffling up again.

"It'll be over before you know it, sweetie," Rachel said, smiling. She quickly wiped away any trails of pee from Quinn's bottom. "See, that wasn't so bad!"

"I guess not," Quinn replied in her lispy little voice.

"Ok, pull up your pull up and pants and I'll make you a sippy cup full of apple juice and you can watch Elmo!" Rachel smiled, helping Quinn pull up her pants and get down on her knees again.

"Thank you Rachel," Quinn replied in her lispy toddler-baby voice.

"Your welcome Quinny. Anything for my adorable little sister," Rachel said, kissing the top of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

"Time for your nap, Quinny!" Rachel walked into the living room where Quinn sat on the floor, watching Dora the Explorer and drinking apple juice out of her sippy cup.

"I busy. Come back later," Quinn said in her little lispy voice so later came out as waitor.

"Quinny, that's no way to talk to an adult. You will take your nap," Rachel said, bending down to pick her sister up.

"But I not tired," Quinn replied, trying to hide her loud yawn from Rachel.

"Yes you are, Quinny. Don't deny it," Rachel said, taking her into the toddler room, with toddler equipment specifically built for adults. She placed Quinn up on the changing table and took off the unused pull up and tossed it in the trash. She took out a diaper with the ABC's on it, and taped it up.

"I no need diaper," Quinn said, crossing her arms and furrowing hereyebrows.

"Yes you do, sweetie. You aren't fully trained when you sleep yet," Rachel said, carrying the girl to the large crib.

"I not a baby Rachel," Quinn said, pouting.

"I know, sweetie. But Dad and Daddy are the ones to decide when you don't need to wear diapers anymore," Rachel said, pulling the door of the crib up so Quinn couldn't escape for her nap.

"Why I sleep in a crib? I'm a big girl! I want a a big girl bed!" Quinn said, pounding her fists to the mattress of the bed.

"It's only for your own safety, Quinny. We don't want you falling over and hitting your little head!" Rachel said, putting one more blanket over Quinn over the bars before turning the lights off and closing the door.

Rachel walked into the kitchen, getting out another one of Quinn's sippy cups and filled it with chocolate soy milk. She took out an apple, and started cutting it into chewable pieces.

Half an hour later, Quinn had woken up again and Quinn went to go get her.

"Did you sleep well, Quinny?" Rachel asked, picking up the girl out of the crib and carrying her out of the room. Quinn just nodded, yawning and rubbing her tired eyes. "You want to sleep more or you want your snack?"

"Snack," Quinn replied, but her tired voice made it sound like 'snake'.

"Ok, sweetie. Just go sit down in the living room," Rachel said, placing Quinn on the ground. Quinn slowly crawled into the room, plopping down on her diapered butt.

"Want me to feed you or you want to eat it yourself?" Rachel asked, laying down on her stomach next to Quinn.

"Feed," Quinn said, blinking tiredly still.

"Ok, open," Rachel said, picking up a tiny piece of apple and inserting it in Rachel's mouth. She put the sippy cup in Quinn's hands incase she wanted a drink. Quinn mashed the food with her teeth and swallowed. "Open," Rachel said again, as she put another apple piece into her mouth. The door opened as her Daddy ran up the steps after shutting the door.

"Daddy!" Quinn eyes opened, clapping as the berry man came into her view.

"Hey Quinny," he bent down and kissed her. "Why you wearing a diaper, silly girl?"

"She just got up from her nap," Rachel said, putting another apple piece in her mouth.

"Ahh," he replied, shaking Quinn's hair before walking into the kitchen. "I'm going to start dinner. Pizza sound good to you guys?"

"Sounds good to me," Rachel said. "What about you Quinny? You want pizza?"

"Yes," Quinn replied, reaching for another apple piece.


	4. Authors update

Hey guys! If you have any ideas for stories with faberry, please pm me! I'm running out of ideas and running out of material for my current stories too. Someone asked me to do brittana version of baby ways. Would you guys be interested in that? And please, I really love writing stories about faberry diaperings and such, so have your ideas include that. Thank you so much and have a nice day 


End file.
